Yuki, The Yaoi Shipper
by Shipping-My-OTP's
Summary: Takuma introduces Yuki to yaoi. Now she ships Kaname and Zero. Will she make it canon? What if she got the Day Class girls into it?
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

POV: Zero

Summary: Takuma introduces Yuki to yaoi. Now she ships Kaname and Zero. Will she make it canon? What if she got the Day Class girls into it?

 **I leaned against a tree, waiting for class changeover to end.** Yuki stayed in the night class but I had to takeover all the prefect jobs till somebody else decided to help. The Day Class girls were waiting behind the line with cameras shivering from the autumn cold. I was some what cold too, but kept it to myself. When the Night Class came into view the girls weren't yelling or causing problems. That made the Night Class stop. Yuki looked at me but I shrugged looking at the ground. Yuki walked over and tried to get something out of the girls. The Kuran I became at least on a first name basis with walked over to me, leaning against the tree also. "Have you heard what Takuma got Yuki to read?" I looked up confused.

" **No."** I raised my eyebrow looking up toward Kaname.

" **Have you heard of yaoi before?"** I shook my head no still confused. He sighed. "Lets just say she ships us." I still gave him a confused look. "She wants us to date." At those words I blushed in horror.

" **Why?" Was my only response.** He shrugged but looked toward Yuki and the Day Class who were whispering and looking back at us. I walked toward them with my arms crossed over my chest. "What's up with you people? You're acting like-" Before I could finish that sentence I knew the answer. The girls were coming at me know. I ran behind Kaname, knowing he could stop them. "Awe. We know who the uke is now. Kaname is strong, intelligent and has the body of a seme. You on the other hand," one of the girls said pointing toward me, "are silent, adorable and a uke. You obviously would bottom. Who would top Kaname in sex anyway?" All the girls were chit chatting and fighting, which worried me. I gripped Kaname's shirt and rested my head against his back. The girls saw this and caused them to squeal and take more photos. "The KAZE FAN CLUB!" Yuki shouted along with three other girls, who jumped up and down screeching. I tried covering my ears but failed.

 **Kaname took hold of my shoulders** and walked me toward the Moon Dorms, covering my ears as I held onto him. He knew I wanted to kill them, this isn't because we are a couple, it's because it would be a peace or war situation. After all those bonding exercises, we got along and became good friends. We even hung out over the weekends and such.

 **Aido opened the door for us** and shutting it when we came in. Kaname sat me down on his couch, as he sat on his desk chair his legs crossed. "I don't need this. I already hate these girls but that little sister of yours is testing my patience?" Anger flooded out of me, suffocating the room. When Yuki walked in she sorta chocked. "I hope you die too." Her smile slowly left her face. Kaname didn't say anything, nor did he show any emotion. "Come on Zero! These girls are graduating soon. As we are. Aido isn't enough any more. So why not ship two guys. You two were obvious. I mean the seme and uke hate each other then as time progresses they start liking each other and, you can guess." I sighed.

" **If we did keep this up** , what would we have to do to shut them up?" Yuki rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, kissing, hugging be affectionate. Act like a normal couple." I nodded. "Okay. But what are we gonna do with Hanabusa? He'll kill Zero for this." Yuki shrugged. "I'll teach you how to stage kiss." We nodded. "Kiss for real first." I didn't know what to do. I just sat there staring at Kaname. He stood up and walked toward me. I felt the seat next to me sink and the warmth of his body next to me. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I sat there enjoying my first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving Yuki a little show. Next thing I know Yuki shoves Kaname on top of me making him trap me underneath.

" **Alright I get it."** I said struggling to move. I heard a flash and all three of us looked toward the window and saw a Day Class girl taking pictures of us. "Yagari is going to kill me." I said blushing. "At least he would let you live. I have him as my teacher now. Remember?" I laughed at that. He slowly got up giving him his hand, I grabbed it, but as I got up he twirled me around so my back was against his chest and his arm was around my waist. Yuki was jumping up and down as the Day Class girl kept taking pictures. I rolled my eyes. "I get it you bastard, I know where I stand apparently." Cross walked in at the right moment, but soon balling tears. "i don't wanna give my son away yet! Soon you're gonna move away and no one will stop Kaname from his heat!" I paled.

" **What heat?"** Kaname cleared his throat. "Every vampire goes through it, unless it is a turned vampire. But how bad the heat is, is which rank you are. As pretty much King of all vampires I get it worse. Which will happen soon I believe." Cross nodded. "Are you saying that bastard is going to..." I didn't finish the sentence, nor correct Cross on what he saw. "But I'm a virgin." Everyone looked at my sympathetically, but Kaname looked at me with lust. I swallowed. "But...but..." Yuki cut in, "By the time his heat happens the Day Class would be over you two." I scowled at Yuki, disagreeing.

A/N: This is hopefully going to be better than Young Love. I don't know if I wanna continue it. Sorry if I have been delaying and all. I've had family and friendship problems lately so I've been dealing with that.


	2. Chapter 2

A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

POV: Kaname

Summary: Takuma introduces Yuki to yaoi. Now she ships Kaname and Zero. Will she make it canon? What if she got the Day Class girls into it?

Zero stayed in my room for the day because of the Day Class girls and everything. As he read a random book laying on my bed I just watched him creepily. "Hey Kaname, can I borrow a shirt and pants? My uniform is bugging me." I nodded getting up. "Sure, sure." I walked over to my wardrobe getting a white button up undershirt. I headed to the bathroom and set the shirt on the counter. I walked over to Zero and flung him over my shoulder. "KANAME! Put me down!" Zero pathetically hit my back trying to get down. I set him on the counter and walked out of the bathroom shutting the bathroom door. "There's only a shirt!" I laughed at that.

When Zero walked out my shirt reached a little above his knees. I stared at him lustfully again, my mouth watering. Dirty thought coming to mind. "Kaname? What's wrong?" Zero walked toward me crossing his arms. "I, uh. I just um. I can't take you seriously in that." I finally said, rolling my eyes. "You made me put this on!" He yelled making me laugh remembering. "Well technically you didn't have to, you chose to." I retaliated back, smirking looking at the blushing Zero.

Aido came in and froze at the scene. I saw the way he looked at Zero and it infuriated me. So I hugged Zero and held him close making the silverette confused but he didn't resist. "Um, I like hugs too but not while I'm half naked." He responded hugging my neck. He then started whispering. "I also feel your, um," he blushed a deeper shade of red than before but continued, "boner. You thinking of a girl?" I looked at the ceiling. So dense. Just so dense and innocent.

"So who's the girl?" Zero repeated tapping his foot on the ground. "So?" I hesitated.

"Well, she has silver hair similar to yours and beautiful lilac eyes. I think of her a lot and hug her frequently. Though she is a he." Zero looked at me confused. "My brother?" I breathed in deeply and exhaled deeply. "The other one." Zero looked up at me until he understood me. He blinked continued blinking and smiling up at me, furrowing his eyebrows every once in a while. "What?" I sighed. "What is it Aido?" Aido paled. "Well...um...you see...someone...um...Akatuski likes Zero!" This caught us off guard. Zero froze in shock at the news. "Well, why doesn't Akatsuki just ask Zero out then?" I said snobby like, a hint of jealousy that nobody probably noticed.

"But I like someone else." Zero said upset at that. "Who?" Aido asked jumping up and down at the gossip and drama he's been missing lately. Zero looked down at the ground blushing. "How about a game for the week?" Aido proposed. Zero shrugged not caring and I agreed nodding. "Okay! Everyone has to try to make Zero laugh! No one has, not even Yuki! Okay?" Zero sighed but rolled his eyes still agreeing to it. I nodded thinking of ways to do this.

"Okay Aido. Out! We were having a discussion." Aido quirked an eyebrow. "Without pants on? You two were hugging and everything. Sure it wasn't-" Zero slapped Aido across the face. "No! God! Why would you think we were doing that!" Zero yelled, agitated about everything. He pushed Aido out of the room and sat on my bed furious. "I should be getting back to my dorm room. Excuse me please you bastard." I smirked at this as he left to the bathroom to change. I love him dearly. I wonder who he likes though. Hopefully me.

"Alright Kaname, I'm heading out. You should get some rest for your classes. Though I'm ditching mine. Good luck!" I nodded at him saying my goodbye's. When I looked out my window I saw a bunch of Day Class girls asking him questions. I opened up my window. "Hey Zero, I hope you can walk fine! I can always come down there. Last night was amazing!" The girls were having a fan girl breakdown. Zero on the other hand might eventually kill me. I closed the window smiling to myself, what can I do to make him smile?

A/N: I hope that is fine. I've been distracted and seeing how many of you at least looked at this makes me happy. This chapter is based on two fanfictions. The author is **TheseScarletDropsofINK**. The fanfictions are **To Make Zero Smile** and **A FiveShot Compilation of 'His Eyes'**.


	3. Chapter 3

A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

POV: Yuki + Zero

 **Zero walked into the** classroom to be bombarded with questions. "How was last night? Did you enjoy it? Were you uke? He was definitely seme!" He glared at them. "We haven't even kissed if that makes you happy. We technically got together recently. Do what ever you want, you can even sabotage it. I don't care. That bastard makes me unhappy." With that Zero walked out pissed off. I got up and ran to Kaname to tell him all about it.

" **What you're telling me** is that Zero hates our fake relationship? he's unhappy and not satisfied? I'll need to correct that!" With that Kaname walked out of the room to Zero, who most likely doesn't want to see anyone, especially Kaname at the moment. "What did I get myself into?" After saying that Takuma comes in laughing and smiling. "You got yourself into this mess. When you ship, you ship. Wanna write some Fanfiction?" I smiled and nodded, giggling about what I was gonna write.

 **Takuma and I had** the laptop on the desk and we started typing away. "How about this?" He showed me his idea and I approved of it. Zero doesn't know this but Cross Academy has its own web page for students to use. Its sorta moderated but we're talking about Cross here. Well, guess who started its own KaZe fanpage? Our usernames are SinningYaoiBoy and SinningFujoshiGirl. Such clever names. The best part is everyone can view it and post things. Even the Night Class can view it. Though only Aido and Takuma noticed it. Kaname looks at once in a while, but not as much as these two.

 **I stared at the** screen in horror. "Kaname! Look at this!" Kaname came in with a blanket and laid it on me, making me happy and warm. Its been getting cold lately. He read what these two writers thought up about us, we looked up some of the words put in. Just to say, I'm not quite as grossed out as I should be. Kaname didn't seem to either. Then drawings popped up of us. A link popped up on a picture in the description so we clicked on it.

 **KaZe Fan Page!**

 **All Kaname x Zero fan art/fiction/videos/…**

 **NEWEST FANFICTION**

 **This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things**

I didn't want to know what the story was about. The authors on the other hand I am curious on who they were. "Hey Kaname? Why did you come here exactly?" I turned to him curiously. We were awfully close. He hesitated, but I leaned onto him bored. I never noticed his arm moved and I ended up under him. _My back vs His chest_. Great. I tried getting up to only make the situation worse. Then there was a horny pureblood. "I'm sorry. If there is anything I could do I'll do it." I said apologizing, only to realize the problem at hand. "That would be rape in a way. All I want is some one to, you know it's hard to explain to a vampire hunter obviously. You are the last Kiryuu, I am the last Kuran besides Yuki, but..." He hesitated but continued, "I'm not interested into marrying Yuki to start off. I rather have someone who will fight me and call me horrible names. But still loves me at the end of the day. It doesn't matter about reproduction or anything. Some one like you I guess."

I widened my eyes. "Oh. Well why don't we actually date then?" Kaname rested his chin on my head, and started giving off signs of lust and want. He must be trying hard not to 'rape' me. Though, I would love to give him consent but he really doesn't like the idea of rape at all. That's good.

"Just fuck me already!" I said cheerily, as I rubbed my ass over his 'problem'. He smirked and dry humping me, turning me on also.

 **I walked into Cross's** and I guess my house too. Moaning was heard and I cringed. I decided to walk up the stairs to Zero's room to check it out. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I opened the door to dearly regret it. Kaname was on top of Zero shirtless and Zero was shirtless too, but the blanket was covering them. "Wait. Are you two..." I left it unsaid, I didn't have to anyway. Kaname was furious, his eyes said it all. I slowly slipped out of the room and closing the door. I smirked at myself and texted Takuma everything.

 _ **This will be fun.**_


End file.
